


The clones, the Jedi and the younglings: After Yavin

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The clones, the Jedi and the Younglings. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Polyamory, swpolyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yavin, there is still work to do for Obi-wan, his lovers, their children and all their friends and allies.<br/>And it's perhaps time for a few of them to find love, too, because the Empire will strike back, and it could be the last chance for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have now a tumblr. Don't hesitate to say hi! it's gabriel4sam, the same username as here.

**3 days after the Battle of Yavin**

 

The order to evacuate is given the morning after the victory of Yavin, when Admiral Gial Ackbar and the Rebel Fleet arrive. The enemy knowing where they are, there is no need to wait for imperials to march on them. It’s fast: a lot of things are systematically packed when not needed: the Alliance is always ready to flee, so it only takes twelve hours before the first transport is launching, and in three days, the Rebellion has left the jungle moon.

Bail is the last one. Obi-wan is giving him concerned looks, when he thinks Bail doesn’t see him, and has decreed, with an authority that seemed part general part parental,  that the Viceroy will travel with them in the Millenium Falcon. Since he was released from the infirmary, he didn’t spend a minute without Jedi or clones’company, so the plan apparently is to keep him on suicide watch, but he doesn’t have the energy left to protest.

“Viceroy?” It’s Leia Skywalker, finally coming outside of the tree’s shadow where she probably thought he couldn’t see her.

“It’s time.”

Without a word, he goes to the ship with her. He won’t kill himself, he won’t do that to Breha, but the more awake part of him recognize he wouldn’t be more that a weak adversary, the shock of Alderaan’s fate still reverberating in his entire soul.

 

**1 week after the battle of Yavin.**

 

One year ago, when the brass forced him to accept babies Jedi in his pilots, Garven Dreis was deeply unhappy. It seemed crucial to him that he could choose his own men, without politics playing its part.

One week ago, Jhavli Fett saved his life in battle, and then her brother Luke fired the victory shoot. He’s still a little loopy from the painkillers, and reeking of bacta, when he searches for them in the Patience, the Nebulon-B escort frigate used right now to store the X-wings and their personal. He’s ready to make excuses, even if they have a good working relationship, he still needs to come clean after something like that.

He doesn’t found them, Jedi mission apparently, but find Wolffe, the clone always tinkering in their engines. To be quite honest, he’s not really sure about the fact that they call him Dad, Jhavli once explained that Wolffe can’t be her biological parent because he’s not with her father like that, but he’s genetically the same as her other fathers, and he helped raised them too, when he was there, so she’s much more his niece, but a scan would tell she’s is daughter, and it’s more simple, because he raised her and no sex with her father-Obi-wan didn’t mean he didn’t love them, after all, Obi-wan was also the father of Luke and his twin, when he didn’t fathered them.

He had stopped listening, because it was giving him a headache, and promised himself he would give the rest of the team extra-duties for letting her drink.

He also promised himself to never ask question about her family again, because it seemed like a colossal explosion waiting to happen.

So, he blames the painkillers when he offers Wolffe the bottle he had for Luke and Jhavli, and the meticulous excuses too.

He only blames himself and his terrible decisions’ making skill when he wakes up with Wolffe, the morning after.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months after the Battle of Yavin**

 

Leia had just managed to dispatch the last guards, discreetly, when the alarms start hooting like some sort of demented Dantooine’s Ehcurre on a hunting flight.

“That wasn’t me!” protests Han, when she glares at him. He’s half buried in the computer, trying to bypass the firewalls to force the thing to give them what they want to know: the location of the prison when some TIE pilots are wasting away, after trying to defect.

“And stop trying to set me on fire with your mind. That’s not very Jedi!

-For the last time, this is not how the Force works!

- ** _Ah_**! But if it did work like that, you would do it?

-I’m spacing the two of you in the return flight if you don’t shup up.” An exasperated Bobba menaces.

They don’t even seem to hear him. And they don’t stop bickering. Ever. _Ever_. Even when the Stormtroopers try their best to shoot them, or when they’re almost intercepted; making Bobba regret his ship, left with the Rebels Fleet to preserve his bounty hunter cover.

_They-just-don’t-stop._

Next time, those two need an escort for a mission, he doesn’t care, they can go with only C-3PO as backup. There are limits to the things a Mandalorian can support.

 

**2 weeks after the Battle of Yavin.**

 

Kix knew all his family had survived the Battle, but it’s still a reassurance seeing them when they arrives on the frigate after evacuating the sanctuary. Luke, Jhavli,Leia and Hevy had come to help the evacuation, but he hugs his other brothers, kisses Obi-wan, and fusses over the twin Wookie.

Quarters were assigned, but it’s still complicated to organize. The youngest don’t understand why they had to leave the only home they ever knew. And even if the eldest were already part of the Alliance, and didn’t try to dissimulate their origins… Well, even Mon Mothma, perfect diplomat, seems a little taken aback when she visits them and sees all the little ones.

“Stewjon’s fertily, Sir.” Echo says, not sure how to address her.

“But? How many?

-Well… 48 from Obi-wan and my brothers. Fourteen multiple pregnancies. And the little ones from the Temple. And my brothers, of course, and…

-48??

-Well, the Fett are men with stami…

 ** _-Echo_**!!!”  

Probably the first time the ex-Senator sees General Kenobi spluttering like a youngling.

Later in the night, Kix is still awake. Little Khaiska has difficulties sleeping in the new environment, and he spend a long time telling her stories, most of them not very appropriate for a young child, because they’re Mandalorian legends. He find Obi-wan in the mess that was remade as a sort of living room for their families, the bedrooms made of the next rooms. The Jedi has a child on each knees, their little heads pillowed on his tunics. He’s watching them sleep, a strange expression in his face.

“I broke our home. If I hadn’t wanted go on this mission, Vader wouldn’t have known I was alive.

-He wouldn’t have proof. Do you think he really thought you dead?

-No. No, of course. But… We left our home because of that.

-We’ll make another one. Our home is with each other.”

He takes one child.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping? I’m pretty sure you left with Jesse and Hevy.

-Yes, but I couldn’t sleep before talking to you.

-You exhausted them with sex until they couldn’t stay awake?

-What can I say, all of you were an excellent influence.

-Why didn’t you want them here for this discussion?

-I want you to examine me. I want to be sure, before I talk to them.

-Are you feeling unwell?

-Not exactly. The night after the battle, we were so happy to be alive, your brothers and me. We weren’t careful, we didn’t take contraceptives measures. And the last two nights, I dreamed of a young Jedi with black hair, a purple blade and a Force presence I didn’t recognize. He had Bobba’s laugh and the same flaw in his guard in Soresu than Luke. He had a Padawan’s braid and at the end of it, the little blue pearl that Sabe gave Leia when she meets her for the first time. ”

They’re in war. On the run. With so many children it’s a full job to raise them. The galaxy is still in the hands of evil. Obi-wan isn’t getting younger and really should stop doing things like that, for his health.

But Kix can’t stop his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**1 month after the battle of Yavin**

Obi-wan grunts under Cody's onslaught, sounding vaguely disapproving, even with no words. As soon as his mouth is free of Cody’s lips, he protests, his voice urgent: “Cody, Cody, the door is not closed”,

“Kriff the door. You fought Vader in a lightsaber duel, and nobody told me. Kriff the door. Mon Mothma herself can watch!

-Cody!!!

-Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Why are you wearing so many layers? Are you hurt somewhere? Let me see. ”

His lover is kissing his throat, his mouth again, every part of his face he can.

“What were you thinking?” There are tears in his voice, and Obi-wan makes a small move with his hand. The door has a ping, and the Jedi pushes his lover in the room until they touch the bed.

“Sit down. No, shhh, I’m not going anywhere.” Cody doesn’t seem to hear him, and doesn’t stop until the Jedi is as naked as the day he was born. Obi-wan lets him. The terror in the Force is suffocating. That was stupid of them to let Cody’s mission run to its end without telling him about Yavin, but sometimes the necessity of war must take precedence.

And now Cody has him unclothed in his arms, and doesn’t seem capable of others acts than crying, passing his hand on his torso, his arm, his face; and trying to break a few bones with how hard he’s hugging him.

Obi-wan guides his face in his throat and lets him cry. Some old hurts will never totally heal, the ex-Commander will never heals of the memory of a body falling in a canyon, and Obi-wan will never tell him that he has to get over it. Cody can’t.

The Jedi whispers little things, words of praise, until his lover stops trembling in his arms, then he tells him everything, in a low voice. He tells the masterful job of their children, he tells him the courage of Cody’s brothers, he tells him the losses of the Alliance and the victory. He tells him about Organa, his friend, and about the child in his belly, only once thanks the Force, they’re too old for more. He even tells him Wolffe found someone to love, something that delights Cody.

He tells him that he adores him and then he lets Cody push him in the mattress and relearn him, one kiss at time, no part of him forgotten. His lover is transparent in his need to reassure himself again, and his caress rapidly starts to affect Obi-wan.

“Yes.” The Jedi says when Cody’s mouth finds his throat.

“Love”. The General moans when Cody’s hands spread open his legs, then yells when he swallows his erection down to the root.

“ _Gedet'ye”_ The lover murmurs when, for the first time in years, Cody asks if _he could, please, please, he would be so careful_ … Obi-Wan simply nods agreement.

“Harder. Like that. Love, harder” the man that Cody loves begs, again and again, and Cody obeys, possess his beloved’s body as if it was prophesised from all eternity in the Force.

 

**2 months after the Battle of Yavin**

 

Yavin’s news spread like wild fire in the galaxy, and with it, the survival of Master Kenobi, and the arrival of new Jedis. And, little by little, hidden survivors and Jedi in rebel cells converge. Jedi are gregarious with each other by nature, and a Master of the High Council is an irresistible call. Ahsoka and her Padawan come back to them after every mission, Kanan and Ezra of course, but also Ferus, finally ready to left his asteroid, with his Padawan Lune, almost ready to be knighted, Garen Muln,Ry-Gaul,Solace, who took back her first name of Fy-Tor-Ana, Quinlan Vos, who came with his wife and their four sons, Jaxe Pawan...

And Yoda.

Yoda was quite a shock. Rex, Cody, Ahsoka. Mon Mothma. Nobody knew he was alive. “It wasn’t my place to tell.” Obi-wan insists, knowing he was at risk to sleep alone for the first time in twenty years.

“Exil, balance, I needed.” Says the old Master, when Ahsoka protests. “And not needed I was.

-Master Yoda!

-Rebuild the Order, without me, you did, did you not?

-We did?

-A lot of younglings I sense.

-They are. Errr. They are…

-Obi-wan and the clones ‘ children, they are. .

-Yes, Master. Master Obi-wan didn’t Fall. I can swear to you, he didn’t Fall.

-Never, said that I have.

-But…

-Now, see the Younglings I will.

-With all respect Master, you’re not gonna tell them something hurtful; right? Just checking.

-My grand-grand-padawans they are. Tell them every mischief of their father when young he was I will.

-Mischief? _Master Kenobi_?

-A youngling, once, he was.

-…Can I stay for the story?”


	4. Chapter 4

 

**5 months after Yavin**

 

Han is slightly uncomfortable with the Jedi. This mystical power, all this hocus pocus philosophy, and Light, and Dark… He would prefer if he could think they were all frauds, but he sees every day Leia answering questions before they’re asked, and Luke running on the wall, and sometimes the ceiling, in the training rooms, and the little ones levitating pieces of cakes in the canteen in Rebel one, the ship where the Falcon now docks. He feels without shield against such a power, and ashamed in the same time: Luke and Leia, he likes them. And, as he doesn’t seem ready to choose between them, he doesn’t seem ready to forgive them the imbalance of power, even knowing they wouldn’t use it against him.

He’s also slightly uncomfortable with General Kenobi and the clones. Not the polyamory thing, not the baby thing… It’s the love. In the smugglers world, you don’t let love so visible, this is a weakness. But they don’t seem to think that.

The more round General Kenobi becomes, the less you can find him without a clone. They don’t neck in the canteen, they’re not teenagers anymore, but he looks at them, Major Dogma’s hand on the General knee when they’re eating, a kiss in the hangar between Commander Cody and Kenobi when the Commander goes for a mission…

He wants that. Not the old General but… He wants that, the closeness without shame and the care, but the two persons he could imagine himself with like that, they’re personification of that power that frightens him. 

 

**9 months after Yavin.**

Half Rebel one is waiting, near the infirmary. All the now-Jedi that the clones saved, so long ago, when they were younglings, Bail Organa, his expression oscillating between joy and pain, Luke and Leia and Han, who still doesn’t seem sure what he’s doing here, Yoda, gloating, Rex and Cody, grim faced in an, inefficient, effort to not let their fear appear, Garven Dreiss, that Wolffe didn’t let run, with the words ‘It’s your nephew, now’,  Mon Mothma, in the name of friendship, Boba and Cutup, Dogma, Ahsoka, Jesse, Hevy, half Luke and Jhavli’s squadron, Quinlan and his family, Jax, Ferus, Garen…..And of course all the children that Obi-wan and the clones had in the sanctuary.

Half the ship.

Obi-wan only accepted Kix with him, and Echo, with the words “Yes, I know he’s not the biological father, but he’s the only one of you that don’t panic, with Kix. No need to pout. We don’t want a repeat of certain circumstances, do we?”

“That was the blood loss.” An indignant Jesse had said. “I fainted because of blood loss on the mission just before.”

-“Yet, strangely, you were fine before you saw me like that. In a way, that was my blood loss, and your fainting.”

-“Don’t laugh with that!”

-“Jesse. Everything will be fine. But I prefer calm. Kix will be his efficient medic self, Echo will hold my hand and give me water. No, ssssh, out, you, but give me a kiss first.”

And now, they’re waiting.

-“Why is it so long?” Little Thessam whines. She’s almost five now, one of the triplets than Obi-wan birthed four years before Yavin, and when she meet Quinlan, something clicked between them. One day, she will wear his braid, and he will call her Padawan. Obi-wan, always more open to Force vision when he’s pregnant, already predicted to his daughter’s future master that he can start dusting his Ataru, because she will specialize in it. For now, she’s on the knees of ‘Uncle Quin”, sucking her thumb and she want to meet that new sibling!!

-“Because Daddy and Daddy Kix and Daddy Echo are making the baby”. Her sister Vaddish answers, with all the knowledge of an eight year old. By  a quirk of genetic, she’s a redhead like Obi-wan, the only one in all the children with her brother Meles, born three years before her.

-“I certainly hope not, because they could have us there, if that was the case.” Hevy quips to Rex, who puts his elbow in his ribs, just before the door opens in a loud hiss.

-“His name is Lludert and he and Obi-wan are perfectly fine.’ Announces Echo. “You can come and met him, but please: only by little groups. Don’t you have a Rebellion to lead, people? “


	5. Chapter 5

**1 year after Yavin**

 

It’s becoming rarer for all the children of the sanctuary to be on Rebel One at the same time, some of the older ones are always on a mission for the Alliance.

But today is one of these days and the're making the most of it. In the Y-wings bay, Ahsoka is leading the training and behind her dozen of Jedi and Padawans are following her every move, the Soresu katas precise and beautiful for the elders, for Luke and Leia, and more hesitant for the younger ones. Little Karaath, three years old, is jumping around just behind Ahsoka, flapping her arms in the most adorable way.

Obi-wan and Quinlan are seated on one of the starship, evaluating the work and sharing a candy jar, something too sweet that color their lips green. Without surprise, it’s Quinlan that brought it.

 “Leia’s left foot is slipping.” Frowns Obi-wan.

“I think it’s still healing from that mission on Kuat. But Korto doesn’t have that reason. Have you seen his elbow? He would have lost that arm in a real fight. I can’t believe that! “

“Your son is a little too busy ogling my son.”

“What??....By the Force, you’re right. Since when?”

“I think it was when they came back from Corellia.”

“Do you think Luke knows?”

“No, he’s still busy eyeing young Han. But this is a dead end. Not that Han will have a lot of chance with Leia just after breaking her hopeful brother’s heart.”

“Luke is too smart to let a crush without success stopping him. But this bring an important question. If your son start sleeping with my son, do we tell them we lost our virginity together to horrify them?”

“You lost your virginity with a Corellian bounty hunter on a mission and didn’t stop gloating about it for almost a year,. At the end Bant herself was ready to sleep with the first idiot to stop you from being the only one of our group of peers that had sex.”

“Yes, but they don’t know that. Can you imagine their faces?”

“We are not telling our sons we slept with each other. Lies are the path of the dark side, Quin.”

“Yes, but the face they would make!! “

 

**6 months after Yavin**

 

This was a stupid mission from the beginning and Rex has every intention to let people know it when he comes back. He’s getting too old for this. If he was smart, he would let the younger generation jump around with imperial forces shooting at them. He should stay on Rebel one with Obi-wan and the children. He’s a good tactician he would have his place on the preparation of those stupid missions. Could he? Stay safe, or as safe as you can be in this galaxy, with his children and friends going to war?

On his right, Cody signs, a discreet hand gesture and Rex has a smile. Only eight Stormtroopers against the two of them, they’re almost home.

This is a stupid mission, his joints ache some days and he would like to have more time to stay with their family, but there are still the most dangerous soldiers in the galaxy and they can still do good.

 

 

 **11 months after Yavin**

“Ok, ok, stop moving” Obi-Wan orders. “This is not working and my knee hurts. Like that, come here. “

Jesse kisses him, a defeated sigh against his lips.

“Years ago, we didn’t care if the position was comfortable.”

“Years ago, I could still put my foot behind my ear when eight months pregnant and keep us upright when you fucked me against the wall in the same time.”

He leans him, kiss his lover and guides his hands on his hips.

“I don’t care about fancy position. I care that someone else is taking care of the younger ones right now, you’re there, I’m there and I love you. Now…Now I think you should find a position where you can fuck me without some of our bones hurting, what do you think?”

“I think it’s always a pleasure to obey you, General”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that fic had no real sex-scene, and for a serie about Obi-Wan getting happily fucked by clones all around the years and asking for more, that was strange. So, yes, a little pwp post Yavin!

**4 months after Yavin.**

 

It’s been too long. Too many missions, too many children, too many responsibilities, too many things to do in a day, to think, to prepare, to plan…

Rex has the unpleasant feeling that his brothers and he are beginning to exist on the same plan as Obi-Wan but never with the level of interactions that they had in the sanctuary. They talk about the rebels’ plans, about vice-Roy Organa growing depression, about allies and enemies, about the teaching for the little ones and the help Boba needs after long undercover missions… But still, as Obi-Wan grows bigger from their child, they don’t take the time to be with each other more than a few kisses in the morning, a tired orgasm late in the night. This won’t do. Almost two decades ago, when a man trained from birth to detach himself committed himself to them, took that big leap of faith and love, the brothers swore to themselves that he would find in themselves the most considerate of mates.

Obi-Wan was debriefing Blue leader and it probably would take a good part of the morning so Rex used that time. Zinn Toa and Ahsoka just had come back from a mission on Ryloth, and they accepted to take care of the older children, an impromptu katas session, Echo was teaching mathematics to a few of the younger, Quinlan was bonding with his future Padawan, Wolffe was in the simulator rooms with the sixteen years old triplets…

When Obi-Wan came back from his debriefing, he found their rooms empty.

Save for Rex, Crasher and Jesse.

“It feels like an ambush.”

“Yes, but a sexy one!” quipped Jesse.

And here he was. Perhaps he had paperwork waiting for him. Perhaps he should have been teaching Larraa Phaista and Vhajoli higher meditations techniques. But here he was, naked as the day he was born in the lunch hour, shivering from pleasure and not even feeling guilty. Here he was, on the nest made from several bunks that he and his lovers shared and quite happy about it. He’s not General Kenobi here. He’s their lover, their spouse, their mate, the one bearing their child. His belly is showing and Rex can’t stop to put his hands on it, like every time.

“You’re so sexy like that.” Obi-Wan grunts, to convey his disbelief. All his hairs are white now, his joints creaking and he definitely doesn’t bend the same way as when they all fell in bed together but he doesn’t say more. He knows Rex tells that from his very heart.

Also, nice Jedi don’t speak with their mouth full. He pushes Crasher’s cock deeper, opening his mouth a little wider. Those few weeks, he used his mouth on his lovers more than before, because it’s quicker, less messy than other things, with no time needed for preparation. Now, he remembers that he likes to take this time for that, he remembers that he likes the way Crasher groans and snorts when he’s pushing in his mouth, he remembers that he likes the hand in his hair directing him and the way he needs to breathe hard when Crasher lets him go for a few seconds, before pushing in his throat again. He can fell his lover’s cock, throbbing against his tongue, so close and he puts his hands on his ass, moaning when Jesse thrusts another fingers in him. He’s peripherally aware of Rex, the sound of his hand on his dick as the man jerks lightly, watching with burning eyes one of his brother fucking their lover mouth and the other one preparing him. When Crasher comes, holding his head in place, he almost follows him and he’s happy for Jesse’s hand on the base of his cock. He’s too old for two close orgasms and he wants to come with one of them in him.

Jesse helps him onto his side and the Jedi arches back, gasping from the cock shoved up hard against his back.

“Do you want it?” The voice in his ear, beloved, trusted, hot, the voice identical to all his brothers and the voice that he never fails to identify.

“Yes, yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you hard? Do you want my cock in you, making you whines like an animal for harder? Will you beg for me, _riduur_ , as you did for our children in your belly, our seed in you?”

“Force, Jesse, yes! Stop trying to torture me! Yes, I want you, I will always want you. I want to feel you every time I seat, I want you to have me, what are you waiting?” The end is a begging whine when his lover presses completely in him with one long stroke. Crasher leans forward him and kisses him, drinking the noises the Jedi lets escape when the cock in him starts moving.

This. Just this. He can feels love and lust in the Force, he can feel how much they adore him and he knows all Force users on board probably have a joyful feedback, hoping he doesn’t let more in the Force!

Rex takes Crasher’s place, kisses him too, then throws a leg over his head and Obi-Wan opens his mouth. Rex always loved his mouth, he’s the one who taught him how to please them with it when Obi-Wan was curious and wanting and a little ashamed of it, and it’s good, so good, the whispers of praise, the weight of his belly, heavy with child, the hard cock piercing his body and the one on his tongue…They take their time, stopping a few times when orgasm come to close and time has no meaning anymore. Only the four of them exist, the hot breathe of Jesse on his neck, the hands of Rex on his hairs, the fingers of Crasher going from his nipples to his belly… Only the four of them, their love, this perfect moment and he whines. Even if his mouth was free, he could not find words and when he comes, without a hand on his cock, it’s the sweetest and satisfying orgasms he had in years. Between the hard bodies of his lover, the room reeking of sex, he lets sleep claim him, a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Gabriel4sam on tumblr too, come and say hi!


	7. Chapter 7

**18 months after Yavin**

 Hoth is hostile. From its climate to its fauna to its meagre flora, everything try to kill the poor rebels. But they are solid, stubborn people, accustomed to hard and impossible tasks. They live on Hoth as they had before on other worlds and on ships, just with more socks and wool hats.

Obi-Wan, his lovers and their children, biological or just raised, organize their lives there too. The clones do less missions: their faces were already known in the entire galaxy, but the Empire now search for them and Obi-Wan specifically, or more specifically than before, and age is slowing them down. But they’re smart, raised for war, and they make good officers in this strange army. That doesn’t mean they like it, to stay safe, or as much as you can in this time, when their children go outside and more than once dangerous missions have suddenly one or two extra-members.

But they still live, doing their best to organize happy life for the youngest. And they are happy. Obi-Wan, the vods, the children, and all the Jedi that have gravitated to the Rebel Alliance, now that two members of the High Council are officially part of it. It’s not always easy but their home is with each other. With seeing Rex greet Obi-Wan with a kiss, at the end of a long day of tactical planning. With Yoda teaching Jedi history to the Padawans. With Leia coaching Larraa and Phaista in advanced katas. With Cody singing lullabies to the smallest of them. With Ahsoka knighting Zinn Toa, her Padawan, saved all this years ago from Sidious by Anakin and her during the war, and now a Knight, powerful, compassionate, smart and dangerous. She takes another Padawan the week after, little Meles, with his hair as red like his father when he was young, and his quick smile. He’s twelve year old and he can’t wait until she deems him ready to depart to fight the Empire with her, but for now it’s katas, meditation, and mathematics!! Ferus Olin knights Lune, but he’s not ready for another, yet. Obi-Wan smiles, and tells nothing when he see the younger man’s gaze on one of his daughters, too young yet for a braid.

They’re happy.

Of course, it can’t be eternal and they’re smart enough to know it. Wolffe marries his lover and three months after, Tyvokk marries a Wookie, a slave saved in a raid, only two months before.

His teacher, parents, only hug her and congratulate her. Time is short, precious and how could they do other than give her their benediction?

Two months knowing each other before a wedding?

Everybody can be dead tomorrow and it puts things into perspective.

Yes, they’re happy.

And too smart to refuse this happiness, too smart to do something other than enjoy it, from all their hearts.

**13 months after Yavin**

 

Darth Vader knows. He knows the truth about them. Everything. The twins that Padme lived long enough to save, the clones, saving the younglings, Obi-Wan and the clones and the 49 children that they had together.

Some bounty hunters, a Rodian, found the sanctuary and, of course, sometime Rebels talk when they shouldn’t.

He knows.

Boba accepts the job, to track Luke and Leia, from the Dark Lord himself, his mind carefully blank in the way Yoda himself taught him.

Then he jumps three random jumps in hyperspace, left Slave I in a docking bay, and, clothed in a very discreet tunic, without his armour, rents a very small craft and jumps to a neighbourhood system, find a cantina with an appropriate comm system and call his family to warn them.

 

  **20 months after Yavin**

Luke liked Han, from the beginning. And he knew Leia did, too. That could have been a rift between them, the first one, but it didn’t. They were the children of a Jedi, and when they said that, they always thought about Obi-Wan, his hands helping them when they were younger, his voice reading stories before bed, his love shining in the Force, the way he always had a good advice in difficult times, or a hug, when affection was the only thing you needed.

But full of Love or not, Obi-Wan had taught them important lessons, the lessons that Anakin Skywalker hadn’t listened too. He had taught them that possessiveness poisons love, he had taught them that you can’t own somebody and that sometimes, people we love left us, by death or fate, or simply because they want.

And that it will never be a good justification in seeing the world burn!

So, when Leia almost rejected Han, because of Luke, her brother came to her, and pleaded for her sister’s happiness with the man he desired. He pleaded until she choose love and then asked for a mission, anything, far away, and left.

And since the Force was loving Luke, Korto Vos was assigned to this mission too.

Or perhaps simply: the older Jedi were in charge for a lot of things in this army, more every day, and Quinlan and Obi-Wan had seen the way Quinlan’s son was looking at Luke, and had hoped.

And now, in the sad light that pretend to be morning on Hoth, Luke smiles waking up, because against his back, there is the warmth of another body, and in the Force, the shining of another Force user, already waking up too. Luke’s smile growths and he rolls over, searching for the other man’s lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**9 months after Yavin**

 

There is a reason if the Sith’s plans to take over the galaxy dedicated a great part to the annihilation of the Jedi. Almost more effort to wipe out a little less than ten thousands warriors monks than to subjugate the billions of inhabitants of thousand planets.

And that’s because Jedi are a pain in the ass. That was coming back to Darth Sidious, now, as reports accumulated. Small strike teams of rebels force, led by one or two Jedi, destroying priceless equipment, liberating slaves and prisoners, sabotaging new warships and disappearing in hyperspace, as if they had never existed.

Of course, the Stormtroopers were tracking them, of course, there had been terrible retributions against civilians, but nothing seemed capable of stopping this pest.

One Jedi could cost thousands of credits in one strike, could replace an entire platoon of normal soldiers and Stormtroopers were found, haggard, their mind empty of a few hours…

There were almost no more clones in the army. They had grown old, they had been assigned to the most dangerous missions, a few of them had gone missing, officially dead but apparently kidnapped and de-chipped, and the truth was the Stormtroopers, capable enough against civilians, weren’t capable to stop trained Force Users.

 

 

**2 years and two months after Yavin**

 

It almost ends on Bespin. The trap was perfect, it should have worked. The moment one of the clones was finally taken prisoner, with that smuggler that had helped with the Death Star, Vader knew he had the perfect bait for his children. They would come for one of those who had raised them, who had stolen his children and raised them as his own. He took no pleasure at seeing Kix tortured. Once, he would have taken down people hurting him that way, but today? He took no pleasure in it, but knew it was justice. Kix had helped stole them, Luke, Leia. He had stolen moments that should have been his, their legitimate father.

Yes, it should have worked. Perhaps Luke and Leia wouldn’t have been the first Jedi to come to Kix’s help, but he could have done with more hostages. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, he would have killed immediately. The other children? Those, he would have taken to his Master. What revenge against Obi-Wan, his children Fallen, turned, serving the Sith and the new order of the galaxy! And at the end, his children would have come, for their pseudo-siblings.

Yes, the trap was perfect, and it would have worked, without treason. Boba Fett had come to Bespin and the imperial troops had let him without questions in the floating city. After all, it was well known he took contracts for them and always delivered. Vader had thought him only trying to gain his favours again, hoping for a mission. After all, it was the bounty hunter Bossk, not Fett, that had found Kix, Solo and the Wookie on Bespin. Bossk had even joked about it, before going with his reward but Fett hadn’t uttered a word and had stay.

Treason. Boba Fett has betrayed. In the dead of the night, he had left his assigned quarters and searched for the administrator of the city under siege. It was planned: he had made contact with the man exactly ten minutes before the other ship had touched down in the city: the ship that shone in the Force with the presence of Leia. The holo-tapes that Vader now studying were showing Fett, speaking with Calrissian, killing two Stormtroopers, and helping the Wookie and Solo out of their cell. He checked the time of the tape. Yes, at that second, he was fighting his daughter. Leia, he was fighting Leia.

The rebels had planned their rescue well and his prey had become bait, and he had swallowed hook, line and sinker. He still remembered the movement of his heart in his chest, when Leia had jumped. She hadn’t even hesitated, sure in the knowledge that the other would catch her.

And they had. He hadn’t even felt them, concentrated as he was on Leia. Now, as he studied their images, he recognized them. Ferus Olin, still not dead, a thorn on his side, as always. One of Obi-Wan’s daughter, their spies had no name for that one yet. And the Nautolean Padawan of his former Padawan, now without his braid.

The four of them had worked flawlessly to escape, joining Fett, Calrissian, and the three prisoners, Kix in the Wookie’s arms.

The trap had been perfect but he had been alone and they were not. He was alone and Obi-Wan had a whole family.

 

**2 years before Yavin**

 

It’s a big pile, with so many limbs it’s difficult to be sure how many children are there. Nap time in their quarters, the lights are low, and the ones not sleeping are speaking low. He can see Obi-Wan and Jesse’s heads, studying the same datapad and half arguing about numbers.

It’s warm and peaceful and really what Cody needed. His last mission was difficult and, for all his efforts, a failure with only dead civilians as result, and caused a violent come back of his nightmares. Now, ten days after, he’s only beginning to sleep normally in the nights because Obi-Wan does his best to exhaust him before.

But that? Half sleeping, with Rolega, four years old, drooling on his shirt and her sister trying his best to use him as stuffed toy? That helps more than anything in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

 

**1 year after Yavin.**

 

Hoth is no place to raise children, but they don’t have a lot of choices. High command gave them rooms in the most central part of the base, trying to protect the most important thing: the future, in the form of the younglings. This night, Obi-Wan can’t sleep. He’s sitting on the enormous bed that they build for the youngest, who sleep in a pile to feel warmer. Lludert is sleeping in his arm, three months old and too young for the pile, but he’s not ready to put him in his crib. Even if the thing has his own warm circuit, he always fear it will fail and his youngest will die in the night. At the core of the base, they are probably the warmest part of it, but it’s not enough for a so young child.  

He extends a hand to caress the hair of Vaddish, who snuggles against the contact. His beautiful daughter. All his beautiful daughters and sons, how he loves them. He loves the younglings that Rex and his other lovers saved from the Temple, of course, and he raised them and loved them the same way that the children of his flesh, but, older, now they can defend themselves. They’re always in his mind when they’re on mission, of course, but he needs to trust them. He trained them the best he could and being a parent is also learning to let go. Tyvokk and Yattitcu are some of the most efficient Pathfinders in their section in battles, Zinn Tao is fast on track to surpass his Master Fulcrum in intelligence gathering….

His eldest, too, he learnt to let them go to their duty. Soniee and Jhavli are nineteen years old and wiser that he was at that age and they have seen fire so many times. At seventeen, Zhes is shaping himself into a future encryption specialist that will be a vital part of Alliance Intelligence and his brother and sister are training as pilots. Younger Padawan fought in the time of the clone wars but he hoped something different for his children, the ones of his blood and the other.

And the little ones… He observes the pile, his eyes taking everything, the dark hair that the brothers’ genes gave them, with two redhead exception, the golden skins, the light in the Force….

How he fears for them.

They’re growing up so fast.

He longs for the easier times of the sanctuary, for the years of teaching and raising the younglings, when the seasons were rhythmed by the growing his belly….In the nineteen years of the sanctuary, he lived fourteen pregnancies and birthed forty-eight babies. When Kix, as a trained health professional, explained to him that he should perhaps wait a little before another, it had sound reasonable.

Obi-Wan adores the child of this fifteenth pregnancy, little Lludert conceived the night of the battle of Yavin, but a part of him think of the _what if_. If he had insisted, the brothers would have accepted trying for another pregnancy after his fourteen, after the birth of Rolega, Karaath and Khaiska, two years before Yavin. And it would have worked. It worked every time they tried, every time Obi-Wan didn’t take the long last string of medication necessary to keep a Stewjon’s native to conceive. Kix can’t track the exact instant of conception, of course, and every time they decided for another pregnancy, it had been long sex marathon, but…but in the Force, Obi-Wan _knew_ , and it was always at the beginning of their marathon. He could feel it, sometimes, when he was tired enough from all the sex: he would be on his back, and one of his lover between his legs would empty himself in him, pumping his seed into the fertile and welcoming body, and Obi-Wan would See. Sometimes the glimpse of a smile. A braid. The eyes of his lover in the face of a teenage girl.

He would See and Know and he would never come harder that in the moment the seed pumped in him would find his eggs and plant a new life in him.

Yes, if he had insisted, his lover would have impregnated him again.

He wouldn’t have go on this mission if he had been pregnant, Vader wouldn’t be sure he’s alive, tracking him all across the known galaxy.

He put them in danger. His beautiful children…. He feels some tears at the corner of his eyes. How many years since he wept?

“Cy’are?” The sound of a door. Kix enters the room with Bly in town, but they don’t speak. Bly kisses the corner of his mouth, sit down next him, an arm around his shoulders, and Kix sit on the other side, and put his hand on his knees.

“Haven’t you some work to do?” Obi-Wan asks.

“It will keep. If you’re ok for company, we would be happy to stay a little.”

A moment of silence.

“Yes.” Murmurs Obi-Wan, his head coming on Bly’s shoulder.

And together, they keep watch.

 

 

**3 years after Yavin**

After the loss of his world and his love, Bail thought for a time he would lose heart. Depression was weighting him down and sometimes, for all his efforts, leaving the bed in the morning wasn’t even possible.

Obi-Wan had helped, a friendship reborn after all his years, but he had his work for the Alliance, and his family.

The mandatory mind healer that the Alliance High Command had forced him to see before letting him take important decisions again had help too. He still saw him three times a week, if they could. He would never totally recover of the loss of Alderaan and it was normal.

But Leia… Leia was perhaps what had helped the most. Such strange friendship: he could be her father! But like if their two souls had recognized each other, and from the beginning, they had be bound to each other.

Part mentor, part friend, he sometimes feared he was stealing something from Obi-Wan, until, laughing, the older Jedi had affirmed that if he could love eight men equally, finding another father figure would not stole Leia’s love for him.

How he had changed, his old friend, to confess so easily eight lovers!

But yes, friendship, no matter how improbable, had helped Bail immensely and today, the night before Leia, dear Leia, now General Skywalker, and the team she handpicked, are schedule to let the ground assault against the shield of the new Death Star, he’s proud of her, proud of standing here.

Bail Organa as her witness, Leia Skywalker, before the eyes of her brothers and sisters and her fathers, at the dusk before a new dawn, joins her hand in her lover, smiling at a grave Han, who seems incapable of his usual smirk.

And then Mon Mothma marries them.

 


	10. Epilogue

In the end, it was love.

It was always love, it could only be love. Love can ignite the stars after all, be it love for a child, for a lover, for a friend.

It was love that saved the sanctuary’s inhabitants, love that made from their secret base a nest of family and joy. It was love that gave back Obi-Wan’s smile, Rex’s laugh. It was love that Luke and Leia grow up knowing, the love that their multiple fathers had for them, the love that was between the nine men, but also between them and the vod that were raising them without being with Obi-Wan.

They learned that love had multiple faces and more importantly, they learned that love could heal everything. They had meditated with Obi-Wan and felt the power of love in every fibber of his soul and they had congratulated the clones and Obi-Wan every time the older Jedi had grown round again.

They had seen Echo, broken and lost, when he had joined the sanctuary, they had seen Cody, a shadow more than a man when Ahsoka had saved him, and they had seen them heal and rejoice. They had learned that love could be as powerful when he wasn’t romantic that when he was.

And love can transform the world. They had seen Wolffe find love in the Rebel Alliance in the arms of one of the squadron leader, they had seen their elder brothers and sisters find love and become more powerful for it.

They had found love, too. Oh, they already had some sort of love. They had grown up adored by their fathers, surrounded by the love of their adopted siblings, adoring the little younglings that every year Obi-Wan birthed. When they had met Han and Korto, they were ready to open their arms and welcome them against their hearts.

And when the time came, they were ready for Vader.

Now, as the body of their biological father was burning on Endor, Luke and Leia were holding hands and watching the blaze and strangely, they felt a great peace. Anakin Skywalker had died in peace in their arms, finally fulfilling his destiny to destroy the Sith, and a spark of joy in his blue eyes.

A little behind them, Obi-Wan was weeping the tears that had waited twenty-four years to flow, the tears that mourned his brother, Rex’s arms around his shoulders, Ahsoka, grim faced and eyes wet, holding his hand. A little further, his other lovers were waiting, minus Echo and Kix that were keeping an eye on the younger children in the Ewok’s village where the party was starting.

It was Han who collected them, pushing the mourners into the village because in his words: “You need to drink and eat without me telling you, sometimes. I’m not build to be a mother hen.”

Luke let himself be swept by Korto and the brothers joined their children, the biological and the others, but Leia and Obi-Wan stayed together, two warm drinks and a log to sit down all they needed at that instant.

“He was so happy.” Obi-Wan whispered, “So happy when he died, that I felt it three systems away. How he loved you and your brother, dear. So much that I think, perhaps if I let him known…”

She took his hand.

“If you had send him a message telling him of our survival, he would have burned the sanctuary to the ground, killed our brothers and sisters, you and the clones, and Luke and I would have grown up Sith.”

She smiled.

“I told him a secret, when he was dying, and I think that joy eased his passing. Something that only Luke knew, that even Han had yet to learn. Would you want to know?”

“Perhaps if it is so important, Han should know first?”

“I will tell him this night, but….this couldn’t have made possible without you, if you hadn’t saved us and loved us and raised us. I need to tell the vod, too, but you, and Han first. You’re my father, as Anakin Skywalker was, and it’s fitting that you learn it too: you’re going to be a grandfather.”

And against her shoulder, she let him cry again, for the joy of what was to come.

A long future history of Jedi and family.


End file.
